Breakin
by TogetherAgain
Summary: Not to much can be said for these times, but how are we going to get through this one Tk?...Takari. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Apartment

**Hello everyone! Here's the start to my new project...It's different from my normal but, l wanted to try something new! With out any further adu I present to you, **

Break-in By TogetherAgain

enjoy!

* * *

**Waking up on a fine Saturday** morning was always a challenge. For me it always required the right skill and inspiration...living alone made it very difficult to find that, but I had some. Every morning I woke up to his smiling face, and that is enough to keep me going all day. Even if it was just a picture. Today was no different.

I pulled myself out of bed, I wandered into my small kitchenette to rummage around for breakfast. It only took a short while until I found what I was looking for; cereal and milk. I poured myself a large bowl and topped it off with some milk and set out for the tv.

"Time for the normal cartoons" I muttered to myself. Sometimes in the morning you surprise yourself with your own voice. Flipping through the channels, until I finally found something worth watching, then settling in to watch and eat my breakfast.

A little while later I was finished eating, so I decided to get myself ready for the day. Today wasn't that packed, I was just supposed to meet Tk at the park at three, which was a good couple of hours away. The shower felt good, that was the extra boost for the day, since I didn't drink coffee. Yuck! Just the thought didn't settle right. A quick glance at the clock told me I still had too much time, so I had to make this part take that much longer... definitely not my best idea.

"Maybe I'll just get ready and go for a walk before I meet Tk" a quick sigh replaced that idea. "Or maybe not. I guess I could just show up at his place and bug him." That seemed to be the better of the two ideas. Patience wasn't my best tribute, I reminded myself, especially if I wanted to see someone or do something. It didn't take long to get dressed and it took even less time to tie my shoes, long story short - I left early...not much, just five hours. The walk over was uneventful, nothing to look at no one to talk to, just myself. After a short while I arrived at his apartment. Pausing in the lobby to collect my thoughts.

"I hope he won't mind...well he's never minded before so it shouldn't be any different this time. Now Matt on the other hand..."A quick glance at the elevator told me what I already knew. 'Out of service' I shrugged and continued walking to the stairs to his place that he shared with his brother.

"4th floor... 5th floor...7th floor...ah ha! The 9th floor! Finally!" I took a deep breath, then let it out.

"I wish they would fix that elevator" I muttered and made my way down the hall to his apartment. I didn't have to walk far because his it was only five doors down on the left hand side.

'Knock-knock.'

A muffled "too early come back later..." Came through the door. Rolling my eyes I tried again.

'Knock- knock.'

"Come on lazy boy! Open up" I heard feet shuffling and guessed someone got up to let me in. Sure enough, a groggy blonde answered the door.

"Morning, Matt!" He just groaned.

"He's still sleeping, you can wake him up if you want, just be quiet, I have a major-" I interrupted with "Fat head."

The blue eyes before me just glared. I just smiled knowingly. "Go back to sleep Headly, I'll go bug your brother" I smiled and walked past him into Tk's room. It was almost a shame I had to wake him up. He looked so peaceful. Quietly I walked over to his bed and knelt down.

"Hmmm...How should I wake you up today? ...Oh I know." I picked up his water from his night stand and got my camera out and stood at a safe distance. Moving quickly I poured the glass on his face and snapped a photo when he jumped up. Remember I said 'he wouldn't mind if I came over early... I never said that I wasn't going to wake him up'. An evil grin appeared on my face.

"Geeze Kari!! You never fail to surprise me in the morning do you?" His face was surprised but with a hint of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Nope, I will never miss a chance to either." With that I pulled the covers off him and pulled him out of bed. "Now come on sleepy head! Go have a shower. Peewew, because you need it" I mockingly waved my hand in front of my nose.

"Alright, Alright! I'm going... but geeze Kar, it's only 10:30! I thought we were meeting at three." he shook his head.

" Yeah we were, but I got bored... I really need a roommate." He smiled understanding and left to have his morning shower, like me he needed a little push too.

**A quick glance at his watch**, 9:00 am. Time to go stake out the apartment. He left his small apartment in the suburbs for the victim's apartment. Arriving a half-hour later he parked his car in the ally and waited for her to exit the building. He had been staking out this apartment for the past month or so, counted steps, and familiarized himself with the path to her apartment. Now, Today was the day when he would finally get to see inside and search for his prize, that is assuming she had it... Which he was certain. At precisely 9:45 am, the victim left the building. He switched on his recorder and spoke into it.

"September 10th 2002, 9:45 am, victim has left the building, time to do my thing" his voice was low and raspy with a creepy ring to it, swiftly he pressed stop and left his car. He pulled on his lock smith jacket, incase of some suspicious neighbor. Upon entering the lobby he made his way directly to the elevator pressed the button for floor 6 and waited, in this profession, _there was no room for mistake, timing was everything and the biggest rule is no dawdling period_. Because it could cost you your life. A few moments later the elevator reached its destination and the doors opened swiftly. Exiting the elevator he moved like a locksmith would, slow with maybe a slight limp. _Characterization is another rule not to be broken in this game. _As he crept down the hallway making a left and a right just as he had done in the past until he came upon 'the' door. Apartment number 459. With a quick glance over his shoulder he took out his tools and began to unlock the door. Not too long after a small click was heard signaling the opening of the lock. Slowly he stood, turned the knob and entered the home. Clicking the recording button once again of the recorder he spoke.

"9:58 am, door has been penetrated and I am inside, beginning the first over look" he clicked it off immediately afterwards. Walking around the apartment he began to note where everything was. The kitchenette was small but organized and clean, the living room was small, but comfortable and the spare room was empty and sad looking. The bathroom was quaint and cozy and finally 'her' bedroom was neatly managed with a simple touch of familiarity and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. After the tour, the destruction and search began.

**By the time Tk finished his shower**, I was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels...Again. He left the bathroom and wandered in front of me in his towel on his way back to his room. Now I know this wasn't uncommon for him to do around me, but... Wow, it still takes my breath away and produces a rebellious blush. He turned and grinned at me.

"I'll just be a moment, nothing special,... but I have to get dressed." His grin grew with that statement as he turned into his room and closed the door. I shook my head. That was one of his subtle teasing that he did...it always got me, always. Ha, that's okay I'll get him back later. You wait and see. After all he did say that he was going to stay with me sometimes. After I finished that thought, Tk chose to grace me with his presence.

"Lookie, Lookie who decided to come out." A large grin formed as I announced his presence.

"I was just going to get your brother maybe he would be ready faster." I stated. Tk just broke out in hysterics, with me not far behind.

"Hahaha! Matt get ready in minutes!! That's funny Kari! Great joke"

"I wasn't joking" I mock pouted.

"Oh come here" Tk pulled me into a hug and started petting my head as if it were his cat.

"There, there, I didn't take that long." I just rolled my eyes and stopped his hand from taking another stroke.

"Hey! Quit that! I don't need dread locks!" He looked down into my eyes.

"Aww, why not, I think you would look cute with dreads." I stood there shocked. Then shook my head.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Tk just laughed the way he does when he's joking, so I punched his arm playfully.

"Shuddup you two!! I'm trying to sleep!" Matt called from his bedroom. I looked back over to Tk and grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Come on, let's go for that walk." Tk nodded and followed.

When we left the building we walked down the street and hung a right, thus taking us to the park. My favourite place in Odaiba. Especially the river and the willow, that place has been our spot for quite some time. To this day, it's still just as beautiful as it was when we first found it. We walked along the path talking about trivial things until the topic of our love life came up.

"So Kari, have you met anyone worthy of dating lately?" Simple enough question I guess...

"Not that I know of at least...how about you, Mister Ladies Man?" I said in a teasing sort of way with an added wink on the end.

"Uh, ladies man?" He raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where you got that from, because, that I am not. But, to answer you question, no I haven't." I shot him a quizzical look.

"You've got to be kidding me! No one has tried to ask you out this week? What a surprise!" He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah and how about Queen Kari? And all her followers, no offers this week?" He shot right back. Speechless I hung my head defeated...for the moment.

"Touché!" He just winked at me.

"So how's work treating you?" I asked with curiosity.

"Oh, well it's not my ultimate goal, but its not so bad, I mean doing the 'What's new' and the 'Dear Bob' sections are quite humorous at times but it's all good. -Oh!, guess what?"

"What? Your boss fired you?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I wish. I overheard him talking about me today. I think he's thinking about giving me a promotion to editor! I mean it's not writing, but it's close enough!" He seemed genuinely happy about that, although I knew he wanted more.

"That's great news! I hope you get it!" I sported a large smile.

"So how's your job treating you? I mean Miss big Video Camera gal? I still don't know how you got interested in that." Tk asked.

"Oh not so bad, I guess, they're sending me to another set again because their camera operator fell off a cliff...or something I don't remember, anyway the pay is supposed to be better, which will be nice. More money to do nothing with."

My smile was gone now as I let out a sigh, just thinking about living alone again made me want to ask someone, anyone, to come and live with me in my apartment so I wouldn't feel so lonely. Noticing my change in attitude Tk put his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, stop thinking about it. I'm going to come stay with you every once in a while, remember! So cheer up!" He stopped me and gently tapped my cheek. "Everything will be okay" His smile was so reassuring that I let it drop and continued walking.

"Wow, you know it's funny no matter how many times you walk through this park, you can never get tired of the scenery. It's always so different." I stated in amazement.

"...yeah..." Tk breathed looking down in my direction, but for some reason I thought that there was a double meaning to that. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while just giving each other time to think about whatever. I glanced at my watch out of habit, 11:35 am. Almost lunch time, no wonder my stomach was starting to get angry with me.

Tk noticing his own stomach anger, we just looked at each other and nodded. Isn't it funny how sometimes you know exactly what the other is thinking? "Where you want to go for lunch? Papa's Pizzaera? Zingy's Café? Zekes feed and fuel?" I asked gesturing in the direction of each.

"I have a better idea." Tk interjected.

"Really? What?" I asked curiously.

"How about I cook us lunch back at your apartment, I don't feel like fast food joints." He said casually.

"But it's about a half an hour away." I whined.

"So, it'll be worth it. Okay?" Tk Pleaded.

"Fine..." I caved. And so we started off back in the direction of my apartment.

**10:45 am, 10:45 am, 10:45 am.**..the VCR clock flashed. Huh, he smirked it's reading the correct time but still flashing, stupid machine. He glanced around the petite apartment totally ripped apart with debris all over. He had tripped on it a couple of times bringing down breakables and plates, but that's okay. The only thing that was starting to tick him off was that he couldn't find that stupid tape.

He looked everywhere! The stupid girl must have given it to a friend or hidden it somewhere because if it was here, he would have found it at least the third time through. It was now the 5th time he'd scanned the apartment. Even scanned the walls and floorboards for a loose piece or a hole in the wall or a secret compartment. It wasn't here, and he was starting to get desperate and running out of time. He assumed that she would be back soon to retrieve her wallet. Or come back for lunch. _Another huge rule never to be over looked was NEVER overstay your welcome_. Basically just do your thing and get the hell outta there! Which he should do in the next couple of minutes. One more glance around as he was switching his jacket inside out revealing a reversible jacket with an electrical company's logo on the back. Turned and walked out the door careful not to show too much to the neighbours, then closed the door saying;

"Sorry Miss Kamiya, I didn't mean for this to take long but you had a break in your circuit breaker. I'll see you later. You're welcome" He tipped his hat and closed the door and walked casually out the front door, around the building to the ally where he parked his car. Opening the door he stripped himself of the electrical jacket and into a suit jacket and clipped on a tie, revved the engine and took off down the street and to the right, in the direction of 'his' apartment. Arriving at precisely 11:20 am. He pulled out his recorder.

"11:20 am, returned from victims apartment, area has been deemed clean, the video is not there, resort to plan B" click. And everything was silent.

* * *

**And there ends my first chapter of the Breakin... Hope you liked it, I wanted to try something different, and this was the result. Reviews are more than welcome! I want to hear your thoughts...comments and criticism.**


	2. Elevator

**I'm currently in discussion with the head office in relation to the ownership of Digimon. Apparently after Disney got a hold of it the price dropped for some odd reason.****  
**

* * *

**"SO hungry!**" I complained as my stomach made yet another attempt to get it heard.

" We're almost there...just one block left." Tk looked over at me then back to the sidewalk ahead. We were silent partially trying to save energy and partially... Well I know I was trying not to think of Tk's cooking... It always made my mouth water.

"Kari?" Tk eyes traveled back to myself.

"Yeah?"

"You have been eating right? You shouldn't be this hungry if you've been eating." His gaze was full of concern.

"Huh? Oh of course! You know me... Well besides not eating dinner last night because I was too tired to care, but other than that yeah!" I was just a little startled by the question.

"Okay, I'll take your word for it." A small smile appeared on his face. "Just checking, I mean we can't have Queen Kari getting sick on me, now can we?" A small grin appeared on my face.

"No I guess we can't... Look we're here! Finally..." I went to go open the door for the both of us, but he beat me to it. I rolled my eyes. Males. We walked into the elevator and pushed the correct floor number.

"Hey, You know what I've always wondered?" I turned towards Tk with my eyebrows raised.

"No, what?" I asked.

"What really happens when the elevators get jammed. I mean sure, it doesn't move anymore, but what about inside... Is there a light or a microphone or a circuit breaker that we can open or does the ceiling really have that escape hatch?" I looked questioningly at him for a moment.

"You know, I don't really know." I smiled. "You're funny" I ruffled his hair and watched the door open.

"I've always just been curious about it... That's all" Tk shrugged and followed me down the hall to my apartment.

We reached my door, I placed my already waiting key in the lock and tried turning it clockwise to unlock the door, but it wasn't unlocking.

"It's unlocked." I shoot him a quizzical glance. Tk just shrugged..

"Maybe you forgot to lock it this morning." He suggested.  
"Nope, I remember locking it as I was walking out the door." We looked at each other than to the door.

"I'll go in first you wait with the door open in the threshold until I give the okay, alright?" Tk took charge.

"No, it's my apartment! I'm coming with you." I calmly stated.

"Kari..." I glared at him. He caved.

"Okay, but stay close." Tk opened the door and walked in cautiously with myself trailing not too far behind. Just the hallway appeared to be normal, but I was taken quite off guard as soon as we entered the living room and past the kitchenette. I tensed and my jaw dropped.

"M-my appart-ment...what happened? I-I don't understand." Pillow cousins ripped to shreds, plates broken, picture frames thrown around carelessly, the TV was flipped on its side, chairs upside down, cupboards emptied, pots and pans lying everywhere, the phone was chucked across the room and smashed.

"Shh, it's okay" We crept towards my bedroom and bathroom. All the contents were emptied onto the floor in a careless fashion. My bedroom almost reduced me to tears. The mattress was flipped over, pillows cut open, my clothes were dumped in a pile in the corner near the bed, the lamps knocked over and smashed on the floor, my jewellery box had be discarded on the heap of clothes. It was then that I noticed my treasured photo of Tk and I smashed on the cold floor, just thrown there. I broke down. One tear escaped then another, and another. I picked up the picture and placed it back where it belonged, right beside my bed. At that time Tk decided to turn back to me. He saw my tears and briskly walked over and pulled me into a strong hug. My home had just been violated, my personal space; my things... Something I once called my comfort in this place... I pushed my face into Tk's chest. He moved his arms accordingly trying to provide comfort.

"Tk, what am I gonna do?" This was my home. I was so confused.

"Well, we are going to pick you out some clothes, put them in a suitcase with whatever else you need, then you're going to drive back to my house, make some lunch and we'll go from there." I glanced up at him and nodded.

"Okay." I walked over to the heap of clothes picking out several items that I might need in the next few days. Tk went and found a suitcase for my clothes. It didn't take me long to grab a few items. I was finished, when Tk came back with the suitcase. I loaded the few items in the case when a thought hit me..

"Tk, you know the secret place behind the fridge?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Tk asked confused

"Well the fridge doesn't look like it's been moved so I'm guessing that everything's still there. Could you please grab that funny video from there. You know the one of the guy tripping over the table, then the cord,and it finishes off by rolling into the producer. Anyway I was just thinking that it might help lift my mood later on." Tk grave a small smile.

"Alright I'll be right back, then we can leave." I nodded and finished placing my clothes in the case.  
Once I had finished, I stood, picked up my bag and left my room. I turned and took once last look at what the maniac did to my room then walked to the front door to wait for Tk. He didn't take long and we were on our way down to the parking garage. Tk held on to me close to provide more comfort. It was kinda like our own silent conversation. The elevator ride to the garage wasn't long and neither was the walk to my small silver Suzuki. Tk gestured for the keys, but I shook him off.

"I'm okay to drive Tk. Honest." I protested.

"Yeah well, I know for a fact that you're not. I know you can't drive when you're upset. And right now, you are anything but happy. So hand 'em over." He insisted.

His voice held a seriousness that made me hand over the keys then climb in the passengers' seat. Everything seems to look so different from the passengers' side. Well at least in my vehicle. As that thought ended, Tk climbed into the drivers seat with a sigh. He inserted the key into the ignition and pulled the little Suzuki into motion. I watched as he kept his concentration on the road and how deep in thought he was. Then it crept into my mind just how great he was for being there for me... I just can't believe someone would do this to my home, the place where I live... I haven't seen something so torn and destroyed since the Digiworld in trouble or when Tk's parents split.

"Kari?" Tk glanced towards me.

"Hmm" I answered coming back from my thoughts.

"You know it'll be okay, right?" his voice was filled with concern and it provided me with comfort.

I sighed, "I don't know Tk... I want to believe it'll all be alright, but I just don't know... But I guess as long as you're here to help me through it..." I let my mind drift.

"Hey." Tk lifted his right hand off the steering wheel and placed it on mine.

"Don't talk like that. Of course it'll be alright because your going to come live with me and Matt and that loser who ever it is, won't come near you." I smiled. He looked so serious and over protective. How did I ever get a friend like him.

"Thanks Tk, but keep your eyes on the road." He smiled back at me and turned his gaze back to the road. The rest of the ride was silent, both of us left to our thoughts. It didn't take long and we were there. Tk pulled my Suzuki into the parking garage and into his parking space. Tk cut the engine and turned off the lights and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He picked my bag out of the trunk and proceeded towards me. I just sat there, still lost in my thoughts. I heard the door click open and it pulled me out of my thoughts. Tk held out his hand so, I undid my seatbelt and stepped out of the SUV. He pulled me close and we walked up to his apartment. Silence, for the most comfort he could provide was himself.

**"Plan two, initiated, the boys apartment**." He said into his tape recorder. He had left his hideout sometime ago after he had come up with his next course of action. He knew this girl inside and out... His victims were always under surveillance. He knew she'd be with that boy... And he knew her schedule for today. By now she should be just walking back into his apartment complex. And they would be on they're way to the elevator any second now... A small beep indicated their arrival in the elevator. "Perfect, 10...7...4...1... cut elevator power Now!"

**"Kari, I'll bet your hungry." **I looked back up to him and nodded slightly.

"When we get in the apartment I'll whip us up some Chicken Teriyaki and some fried rice. How does that sound?" Tk was trying to lighten the mood and cheer me up a bit.

"Sounds good. Tk?"

"Yeah-woah!!" At that moment the elevator chose to lurch to a stop, taking us both off guard we tumbled to the floor.

"-What was that?!"

" I don't exactly know...are you alright Kar?" I looked around, the lights had shut off and it was unusually cold for an apartment elevator.

"I guess so... But could this day get any worse?!"The stress was starting to get to me.

"Kar calm down! It's alright, and I'm sure it could be... You could be alone... But your not your with me and you know I won't let anything happen to you." Tk tried soothingly.

"No Tk it's not alright! First my apartment gets totally destroyed! Then this!" I was all over the place, but I really couldn't help it... Too many things have happened. Tk didn't seem too much better, but he was handling it much better than I, myself was.

"Kari" he said sternly, "I want you to calm down and listen to me." He sounded so serious. I tried to pull myself together... "Now, I need you to understand something." His eyes were pleading with mine. "Nothing will happen to you! I'm here and don't forget that." His hands were on my shoulders and he was looking straight into my eyes... His face was dangerously close.

"I can't calm down-muhph" I was cut off by Tk when his lips connected with mine. Never had I felt such a sensation. The chills down my back, it was like for a whole second everything was okay... But I was shocked none the least. After it became apparent that the need for air was great he pulled back and looked into my eyes. I was calmer yes, but confused all the same.

"T-Tk?" I was no longer looking at my best friend but at something I had only dreamed about...

"Kari...I know this isn't the best time for it but..." all of a sudden the elevator jerked to life, sending me forwards into his arms..

**Searching the SUV turned **up nothing, next the boys apartment... He walked up the stairs listening carefully to the noises inside the elevator, an argument! What more can a master of deception ask for. As he neared the boys' floor he stopped and listened... Making sure the two in question were still in the elevator arguing. He was sure that the girl would be all worked up and need a great deal of consoling to calm her down... This was true, the boy was still trying to calm her down. He proceeded to the boys apartment. Upon arriving he peered in the peek hole and noticed the deserted area. Quickly he picked the lock and entered. He had already been here, but only to get a feel for the area. Now it was for real and he didn't have much time, a few minutes at best. He began his search... The boys room is the only area he really had to look... The mattress... No. The dresser? No. The night stand, not even a clue.

"Rats! I don't have much time left... The closet?" A few careful sweeps of the closet told him otherwise. He pulled out his recorder "boys apartment - clean... Part one of plan B unsuccessful. Conclusion... Either it's on her or in her brothers house."

He pushed stop and quickly left the apartment seemingly untouched.

"You've hidden it well my dear, dear co-worker, but soon I shall have my prize and you shall no longer be!" He ran down the stairs to the basement and turned the elevators back on, then as discrete as he came, he was gone.

**"Well, I guess the elevators are working again**... Geeze, Tk you really should talk to your landlord about that elevator... I mean it wasn't working this morning, then when it does work we get stuck in it!!" Tk sighed.

"Yeah I know." We finished walking down the hall to his apartment and my home for the next little while. When we let ourselves into the apartment something just didn't seem right..

"Tk, your door was unlocked too... You locked it when we left this morning right?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, I did, but Matt could of left and forgot to lock it... It wouldn't be the first time." Tk pushed the door open and they walked in. Everything was as they left it except Matt's shirt was lying on the sofa in a messy fashion.

"Looks the same. I'm probably just overreacting. It really hasn't been my day."

Tk smiled, "Hey, why don't you go watch some TV while I cook us some lunch?"

Tk walked me over to the sofa and sat down making sure I got comfortable. Then he placed my bags down by the far wall in the room and then proceeded to the kitchen. I could hear the pots and pans clanging together while I searched the TV for something remotely good to watch. I couldn't help but smile though, even though I had a really rough day so far and it was only noon, Tk managed to make my dreams come true and all with one simple kiss... Although, he doesn't know that yet. Yet I can't help but wonder what he was going to say after that when the elevator kicked back into order... Hmm, I guess I've always wondered what it would be like in a broken elevator, too... Now I know. Nice. My smile grew into a large grin. Nothing was on, so I turned the TV off and made my way to the kitchen.

Tk was fiddling around with the pots and pans, stirring the chicken and the rice. It was really starting to smell good. He was muttering things as he cooked. I could only make out a few things... "How could you be so stupid. Why didn't you tell her when you had the chance. What's wrong with you..."

I watched him for a moment admiring him, but it all came to an end when I couldn't hold in the oncoming sneeze. "Achew!" Tk spun around startled and looked at me.

"I thought you were watching TV." He stated sheepishly.

"I was." I stated, "but there wasn't anything good on and I wanted to help you." Tk blushed slightly and expressed his thanks.

"You don't have to. I've got everything under control."

"Maybe so, but you've been so great and I need to keep my mind busy by doing something productive" I smiled at him, but my eyes were pleading. I really did need to do something.

Tk sighed and moved over enough for me to fit in beside him. "Alright, can you watch the rice while I get the bread ready?"

"Can do, thanks Tk." A small smile appeared on his lips as he turned and continued with the bread. He's such a good cook, he obviously didn't learn from his brother. I stirred the rice and vegetables and chicken in the wok for a moment until I was satisfied that they were done.

"Mmmm, Tk this portion of lunch is ready." I peered over at him for a moment, watching him as he set the table with plates, two cups of juice and bread. In the center was a single flower. It looked like it had just been picked as well. It's amazing really, he is so good at this kind of thing... When he does it, it really makes me feel special, like it's just for me.

"Tk, it's ready" I repeated. I guess I wasn't loud enough the first time.

"Hmm. Oh, okay Kar, I'll be there with the plates in a second." He picked up each plate and walked casually over to me.

"I'll get this Kari, you just go over and sit down at the table. Lunch will be right with you." I swear sometimes he tries too hard.

"Yes sir, I'll be waiting for you." I winked at him and walked over to the table and sat down.

Tk stood in the kitchen dishing the food out on to the plates. '_Ok, you just need to relax, it's been a very stressful day, and you flipping out or saying something stupid will not help the situation... But I've already kissed her... I can't believe I did that... it did calm her down ...but... Tk stop harassing yourself and just be yourself!' _were his thoughts as he began his trek back to the table.

"Tk everything looks so good! I bet it tastes great too!" I gushed... But every time I went to think about anything my apartment kept ringing back into my mind.

"Kari, stop thinking about it." Wow, he is good..

"Tk I can't, my apartment is... I can't really call it home anymore. The only place I can call home really is..." my voice had crawled down to a whisper and trailed off.

"...is here." Tk finished off. "With me... Now, I may not be your long time boyfriend, but I'm your friend and we've been threw thick and thin. And right now is defiantly thin. And who better to look after you than me?" He finished with a grin. But it's just one of those times where you think that they're hiding something.

"Well, you are a long time friend and a boy..." I giggled. Better to push the last thought out of my head for the time being and enjoy lunch. As usual it was delicious! He does make the best chicken Teriyaki. Besides the normal conversation nothing more towards the apartment was said.

After lunch, we watched a bit of TV, Futurama... Just what the doctor ordered. It was the one where they find out that all the robots are creating the green house gases. Always good for a laugh...

**Some time later...**

"Ah, that was funny! I'm glad we found it!" Tk smiled. He himself seemed to be relaxing.

"What do you wanna do now. We still have a few hours till dinner." I thought for a moment...

"How about we go visit Tai and Sora? I haven't seen them in a while and maybe they can make some sense of today" I sighed... I can't believe I can't stop thinking about that.

"Yeah sounds like a good plan Kari, maybe Tai can tell you that it's just a misunderstanding."

"No! Tk it's not... Something doesn't add up... I mean it's obvious that this guy has done his homework... Who else would look everywhere in the mattresses...the pillows...under the chairs? The only thing is: I don't know what they want and why me..."

"...Yeah, I guess... I just didn't want to admit it. Well maybe Tai can shed some light..." Tk shoulders dropped, he seemed really bothered by that thought.

"Lets go." I got up from the couch and grabbed his hand. Somewhat for comfort, somewhat because I liked the way it made me feel.

"He should be at home... Watching the sports station and Sora's probably having a nap... Man they're getting old!"

"Okay Kari, I'm coming. Just let me grab my wallet." I sighed and patted his back pocket with my other hand...

"No, you already got it." TK blushed a pretty red. I know he did that because he likes me touching his ass.

"Heh heh, guess I do... Okay lets go." We put our shoes on grabbed our coats and we were off.

**Back at 'his' apartment**, he lay all his plans, information, tapped phone conversations, and photos out. All of them were of her house...her brothers...that boys house...something about that kid bothered him...she spent way too much time with him. He seemed persistent and stubborn... He could pose as a problem. Still he had to find out where she was staying now that she had seen her apartment...

"Never mind that now... You need to strip the brothers house" he mumbled to himself. He glanced over at the schedule for tomorrow: Sunday...they normally go for groceries and a coffee...so I would have little over an hour. Later on in the day the phone tap says that they are having dinner. They probably would be out for hours...that would be the better time... Probably should double-check her house again...

"She won't go back there... She's too worked up about that now... So I could do that now...or better yet, lets make tomorrow a busy one. Today is too...busy already... _Rule 5: Never draw too much attention to yourself in a short period of time... Could be deadly to the mission... Or yourself"_

'Ring, Ring.'

Slowly he turned in the direction of the noise...and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he whispered into the receiver

"Sunshine." The other said raspily. He just gave a husky laugh.

"No, that was the old one... Who told you that? It's Rex now" Rex replied sternly

"Right, Rex, is it done yet? Is it gone?" The other asked.

"Yes it's gone, I'm just tidying up some loose ends"

"Loose ends. This really isn't your style Rex, they better be gone by Wednesday or I'll be forced to.."

"Yes sir. It will be done" Rex answered.

"Good" and the line went dead... He laid the receiver down and picked up his recorder and spoke. "Wednesday deadline. For loose ends to be tied up." Click.- and a thick and eary silence filled the air.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter two. What do you think? Questions? Comments? Please review! And if you flame, I got a big sister and brother in law who will track you down and tear you limb from limb. **

**I would like to thank all my reviewers! I really appreciate your helpful criticism. I think I've corrected most of the problems. I hope everyone is enjoying my story so far. Till next time, Ta!**


	3. The Kamiya's

**Break-in **

**Chapter Three-...**

**Yeah I realize it has been like four years? Since I started this story. But I thought I'd fix up a few things...maybe finish the story, haven't decided yet. How about you guys tell me what I should do...**

**P.S. I don't own the close to quote of _Jerry Seinfield_... or Digimon...**

* * *

**Tk and I left for my **brothers place around one-ish, we headed for the stairs- for obvious reasons...

"Kari, I think it would be a good idea if we walk there. I mean it's not as if it'll take too long, maybe an hour. Plus, It's so nice out and I think maybe it'll be good to help relax us before we get to Tai's..."Tk's expression was thoughtful, concerned and something I couldn't quite put my finger on...

"Hmm? Oh, uh, sure Tk. Whatever you think is best..." I'm not in the mood for walking. Yet, in even less of a mood to argue.

Tk just took my hand into his own and we started to tackle the 9 flights of stairs down to the ground level.

So okay, maybe it wasn't the smartest idea to walk to Tai's...Yes, in theory it doesn't look very far...in reality it is only 5 blocks away. Oh sorry, did I mention they are big blocks?!

Tk was thinking, and hard about something. His brow was creased and his eyes were distant. Almost as if he's left his body for a period of time.

"Tk?!"

'_I wonder how I am going to get us through this...I can't believe I let something like this happen...I just wish I knew who did this...' _

"...Tk"

'_And how am I going to explain myself about that elevator incident...this is defiantly not a good time for this...'_

"Hello? Tk anyone there!!" I waved my hand in front of his eyes.

"What? Huh? Oh sorry Kar, I must of drifted off there" Tk sputtered

'_What was he thinking about...' _"Penny for your thoughts?" I smiled and handed him a penny. I suppose I'm not the only one having a rough day...

"Oh, it's nothing Kar.. Just thinking about some things.." Tk looked at the penny I had place or rather squeezed in between our hands.

"...come on I gave you the penny and everything..."

"I was just thinking about the elevator-" His eyes went wide and a big blush formed on his cheeks when he realized what he'd said. "I mean- uh..."

I smiled, That one thing alone, made my awful day seem wonderful. Though, he doesn't know that yet.. "really?" A rebellious grin appeared on my face. I really do want to talk about that. "How come??"

Tk suddenly looked fairly nervous. His face paled and his eyes darted down to the ground. He was trying so hard to avoid the question- and I suppose me. Yet, he only gripped my hand more securely. Hidden meaning?

"I - uh-...sorry...I probably shouldn't have done that..It surely wasn't appropriate for the situation, I shouldn't of taken advantage of you and I-" His eyes looked sad as he was explaining the obviously fake apology.

"Oh shut up Tk,"His eyes shot up to mine. He defiantly was surprised by my outburst. So I continued. "I know you liked it...cause, I-uh" Tk's eye's we locked onto mine. He looked like he was going to say something, but he caught himself.

"..." I sighed "-did too" My face felt hot. Yup, Defiantly hot.. Yet, I thought I saw Tk smile. It was a small smile, but it made my heart warm.

"Don't look now, but I think we're here."

"Well I suppose we should go on up..."

"Uh, yeah, I suppose so..." A small smile was exchanged as we entered the building. The clock in the center of the lobby said 2:30pm.

We walked into the lobby - both of us glanced at the elevator then back at each other. 'Yes. I think we will try again' I reached forward and pressed the up button. The doors opened, I squeezed Tk's hand as we walked aboard. This elevator ride was short, but comfortable. But, atlas, the doors opened and we sent out again to do what we came to do.

'**Knock, knock**'

a muffled "Sora, can you get the door?"

"Tai! I'm in bed, you get it- you lazy bugger"

"Fine" Rummaging was heard behind the door. Tk turned to me "bad timing?"

"It's always a bad time with Tai" I laughed..

"Hello, oh hi Kari, uh Tk..." Tai sputtered.

"Hey Tai" We chorused .

"Come on in guys, Sora's just taking a nap, but I can make some tea and we can chat.." Tai replied as he invited us in.

"Sounds good, Kari and I could use some tea to relax..." Tk said as he squeezed my hand. Tai just raised his eyebrow and turned into the apartment. We followed a few steps behind.

**Rex sat at his kitchen **table in his plain drab apartment outlining the next days plans and back up plans. Of course being organized, focused and rehearsed was very important in his high paced career. But being current with everything could make or break the mission. So he was reading over the phone tap for the day while he was out. He shook his head it was all small talk. -so and so did this or so and so needs to do this...blah blah blah... we're going out for dinner ...Matt something needs to be done about those two..don't worry he's getting closer every day / every time he talks to her...-" love problems", Rex huffed "what a waste of time. It's just a bunch of baloney anyways."

Plan A: Be at Tai and Sora Kamiya residence for 'well the phone tap said they will be meeting for dinner at 7:00' for 6:30 or earlier. Enter through the balcony. "The interior is too well guarded, and it will be too late for a house call. Plus, their balcony faces a big parking lot. It'll be easy to blend in..." Apartment 515 , 6th floor suit # 490. Search and leave intact, only needed to make Kari aware, rest will remain oblivious to their private invasions. Living room first, circle out from there- leave nothing unchecked...thorough and careful is the key this time...Leave same way entered and search the vehicle 1999 Royal blue Toyota Corolla. Return back to apartment to mull over findings and continue sequence of action...

A worried voice filled Rex's ears as the tap recorder started beside him _"Matt, It's Tai- Can you come over I think we need to talk"_

**Tai, Tk and I **sat around his kitchen table it was a heavy silence that billowed around the room... Tai watched both of us for a moment before deciding to speak.

"Okay," He chuckled as if trying to lighten the mood "So which is it, you two hook up yet?" Tk and I shyly glanced at each other a slight rouge appeared on our faces, but it quickly disappeared when we realized what our purpose of this particular visit was...

"Tai knock off please...it's been a rough day" I spoke softly, my eyes down casked slightly. Tai was quiet and turned to Tk his eyes full of concern and said. "Spill"

"Well you see... when we went back to Kari's apartment- it was awful- it was ransacked everything destroyed and carelessly tossed about the room.. Pillows ripped, mattress shredded clothes scattered.. It was if..." Tk trailed off, obviously pretty shaken about the images..

"Tai it was as if someone was looking for something, but got mad when they couldn't find it...and I-I can't call that home anymore..." My eyes shifted from looking my brother in the eye, to the now very fascinating kitchen floor.

"Sora- Get up and in the kitchen. We have a problem..." Tai stood up obviously furious...he was mumbling something under his breath as he reached the phone...

"Tk, is your brother at home?"

"No, he was out when we brought Kari's things back to my place..." Tai quickly dialed Matt's cell number...he picked up after the second ring...

"Hello?"

"_Matt, It's Tai-Can you come over? I think we need to talk..."_

"What's the emergency?!"

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" Tai hung up the phone. And turned back to the two twenty something's and now his wife. All looking at him in a certain state of confusion..

"We need to have a meeting- all five of us will have to brain storm..." This came from a slightly less infuriated, and now a very serious Tai.

Sora just stood there stunned, groggy and confused. It was obvious that she just woke up. "Tai Kamiya, What is going on?!"

Tk and I just sat at the table side by side. I was beginning to feel nervous again. Tai's reaction was not entirely reassuring... He was supposed to say everything thing will be okay and maybe it was just a misunderstanding...ah who am I kidding...

"Tai answer me- what is going on!" Sora was now fully awake and concerned.

"Kari's apartment has been turned upside down by somebody who has done their homework" Tk voice was strong, and careful, yet it held a sense of urgency.

I felt all eyes shift to me. Tk stood and walked behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders as a sign of comfort.. Again, Sora looked concerned and confused and Tai was furious again... I swear he is a loose cannon someday's . I would give anything to just close my eyes and this whole seen just disappear...

"While we are waiting for Matt, Why don't we watch some television...maybe that'll help us relax" I suggested, really all I wanted to be out of the spot light for a moment..All this attention Is going to kill me.

Tk sensing my sense of urgency agreed "Yeah maybe a comedy break would do us all good for a while.. I mean problem will still be here when Matt gets here..."

"I think we should get started...we don't have time to waste with TV Tk!... The faster we get thinking, the faster we can have this resolved! And resume with our regular lives!"

"Tai-taking a break for half an hour won't make a difference!" Tk raised his voice a little, just trying to get his point across.

"Tk, Your being stupid! We got to get going on this!!" Tai was still seeing red from the earlier mention of the problem...and as a result was getting taking it out on everyone else.

"Tai. Back off and look at your sister- give her a break!! Give us a break!! Geez!" Tai was about to snap a another reply when a glare from Sora told him to rethink it.

"Tai...put on the comedy network and come in the kitchen. Tk take Kari into the livingroom for a minute...Tai and I need to talk" Sora was calm, but definitely upset at the way her husband was acting..

"Okay Sora. Come on Kar.." Tk helped me up and we walked into the next room. We passed Tai on the way. He shot us an apologetic glance as he trudged into the kitchen. We turned our attention to the television. Jerry Seinfield was on. Doing his bit about old people and backing out of the Drive way "I guess they figure, I'm old and I'm coming back... and you have to watch out for them.. And then when they actually get on the road they drive 20 under the speed limit, probably because they can't see, but who knows..." We both laughed a bit, if a bit half heartedly. We still laughed nun the less.

**In the Kitchen;**

"**Tai...you need to take a step **back and think about what you are doing! It's obvious that those two have had a rough day so far and it's only three o'clock...we need to take this one step at a time."

"Yeah-" Tai sighed.

"I understand you're upset...but think of those two...Yes, This does affect us all...but you need to learn to be more sensitive and picking a fight with Tk is not the way to do that!"Sora scolded Tai.

"Yes Sora, I see that now...I'm just worried. I mean What kind of freak would do this to my kid sister! It's absurd"

" I don't know Tai...I just don't know. But Matt should be here in a couple of minutes...maybe between the five of us we can come up with some answers..." Silence filled the kitchen. All you could hear was Jerry Seinfield quietly in the background...

Then, as if on cue, A loud rap was heard at the door. Sora and Tai's attention jerked to the location of the ruckus..

Sora stood and begun to walk to the door. When the younger blonde beet her to it. He opened the door a small bit to make sure of who it was, then he himself slipped out the door. Sora turned back to Tai, "what was that all about?"

"I don't know Sor..."Tai started, "But I'm sure he'll tell us soon"

**Outside the Apartment;**

"Matt I wanted to talk to you first before you come in..." Matt raised a brow.. "what's up squirt?"

"The reason you're here is because somebody broke in Kari's apartment- they completely destroyed the place...clothes...stuffing... dishes... glass...chairs upside down... everything was wrong! I was getting bad vibes from the place Matt...it scared me...So I grabbed some of her personal things, clothes and a movie to watch and I took her back to our place.."Tk's eyes were wavering, letting Matt get a private show..

"Tk...that's rough.. I guess that does explain her bag in the livingroom though..."

"So Matt we needed you here to help brainstorm possibilities for why, who and what they want...and moral support...I mean I can only be strong for so long...but I'm just as scared as she is..."

"Okay Teeks" Matt gave Tk a strong hug. "We are all going to get through this together...okay bro?"

"Okay, Thanks Matt." Tk pulled away from his brother. "I guess we should go in so they don't think I took off.."

"Yeah, let's go figure this out..." With that the two brothers walked back in to the apartment.

**In The Kamiya Livingroom;**

Tai and Sora had migrated into the livingroom. Tai sat on the lazyboy, while Sora and myself sat on the couch. We all turned to the boys as they entered the room. I shot Tk a quizzical glance as he sat next to me..

"What- I needed to talk to Matt real quick..." Tk spoke quickly, I suppose to avoid suspision?

"Okay...just curious..." I replied softly.

"Well now that we are all here, and accounted for..shall we get started?" Tai took charge.

"Kari, we need you to think hard of anyone who would want anything that you have..." Matt started. Sora had left to go get some paper and writing utensils.

"I don't know.. I always try to stay out of the way..." Sora returned a moment later.

"Sorry Kari, did you think of anything?" Sora asked gently. I shook my head.

"Maybe we should examine the apartment..that might give us some clues to start with.." Matt stated.

"I don't- I'm not r- not me..." I stammered. I felt my face pale.

"Matt, that sounds like a good idea... Kari you stay here with Sora and keep brain storming, okay? Us boys will go look for clues..." Tai returned. Much happier about the action than brainstorming.

"Sounds good Tai. Kari and I will be fine." Sora replied. Matt and Tai rose from their seats and began to walk to the front door. Tk on the other hand, hadn't even moved. He turned to me, seemingly to access my state.

"Kari, I don't feel good about leaving you right now..." Tk took my hand, squeezing it slightly. Sora stood silently in the background watching the touching scene unfold.

"Tk lets go! What's taking you so long" Tai called. Tk obviously ignored my brother as he continued to gaze into my eyes. Tai walked into the entrance of the livingroom. He was about to say something, but a silent warning from Sora told him it was a bad idea. After a couple of seconds Matt joined him. Matt was about to ask what was taking so long when Tai pointed to the scene in the room before them.

"I'll be fine for a little while Tk...I have Sora here and I know you won't be long..." I tried to sound confident. I think I failed miserably. So I looked away. His intense gaze was too much. I could feel how worried he really was...

"Kari, look at me" Tk took his hand and guided my face back to his own. "I will be back as soon as possible. You keep your cell phone on you at all times and call me if you need anything... I'll be here as fast as I possibly can." I nodded. My gaze dropped. Trying to avoid those eyes.

"Kari" Tk's voice lingered. I looked up. He leaned in and pulled me closer. Our lips touched in a silent form of longing passion. It wasn't a long kiss. But, it really didn't need to be. Tk pulled back and looked at me again. "Kari I know this is not the most appropriate time for this...but it needs to be said- I love you. I will get us though this.. And I will not let anything happen to you. I promise you this. But I have to go now.. I'll be back soon." With that being said Tk stood and walked towards the door- past the bewildered Tai and the proud Matt and Sora who was smiling at the beautiful display of affection. I just sat there stunned..

After a moment passed the boys exchanged looks and joined Tk outside of the door and they were gone.

**In The Apartment...**

I continued to sit shooked on the couch. Two things crossed my mind...wow...and...did he just say what I think he just said...

I felt Sora sit down next to me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Kari" Sora tested. "You okay?" I turned to face her. My facial expression never changing.

"Did...did he just" I started trying to spit the words out. "Did he just tell me...does he...is it true or was I just imaging that..." The words just weren't coming quick as I needed them.

Sora just smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Uh huh. It finally happened...Everything will be okay from here on out. He won't let it happen any other way." Sora soothed.

"But I didn't... he didn't let me...he doesn't know how I feel." I looked at Sora. She was smiling at me.

"Trust me Kari, he knows...He knows. There is no doubt about that..." Sora trailed off smiling.

"Now. We need to start thinking okay...we need to come up with a list of people that may not like you to help the boys okay.." Sora continued.

"Okay" I was determined now. "Lets get started." I don't want to disappoint Tk...

"Good. Okay so is there anything new happening in your life right now..uh- career wise" ... Sora asked.

**With The Boys...**

Matt and Tai exchanged glances and followed Tk down through the apartment hallway and into the elevator. The three of them stood in the elevator facing the door. The elevator was quiet... too quiet.

So of course...

"Tk, what was that about..." Tai questioned.

"Tai- Not now..." Tk returned quickly.

"Tk, I kinda think you need to talk about this.." Matt started joining Tai's mini-intervention.

"Matt what good is going to come from talking about that..what ever happened...just happened. End of story." Tk's gaze was fixed of the stainless steel door of the elevator.

Matt and Tai looked at each other and nodded. Defiantly not ready to drop the subject. The elevator doors opened and Tk was the first out. Obviously trying to avoid their questions, but they were just as quick.

"Tk, you are not getting off that easy! You are going to talk to us, if it kills us..." Matt returned.

"Yeah" Tai agreed. There was a heavy wave of silence and then...

"Fine" Tk gave up. "What do you want to know..."_ 'There is no sense arguing with them I suppose' _

"Well for starters...don't you think that now is not the best time to start this..." Tai softened..

"Of course it's not...But I'm scared and she just needed to know that and I'm willing to do everything possible to fix this..." Tk hung his head and his shoulders slumped down." I just hate the idea of someone out to get her...I don't even know what I'd do if I ever come face to face with him..."

The three of them made it to the under ground garage.

"Whose vehicle are we going to take?" Tai asked.

"Mine, We'll get there faster." Matt stated. Tai shrugged. The three hopped into Matt's red compact

car. Tk in the back and Matt and Tai in the front.

"Tk, you know. We are scared too. We'll get this guy. And life will go on as it did before.." Matt commented as he pulled out of the parking garage and took off in the direction of Kari's apartment.

The ride to Kari's apartment was short. Fifteen minutes to be exact. Once we arrived we parked in Kari's space, then walked quietly up to where it all began.

**Back At The Kamiya's Apartment,**

"Career wise? Well I just got sent to another set again. The pays better which will be nice."I stated.

"That's good! How come they're moving you?" Sora asked.

"They said that the last guy- uh...fell off a cliff or something...I can't remember exactly" I shrugged and turned back to Sora.

"...fell off a cliff?!" Sora grabbed the note book, "Do you remember his name? And how long had he done that job before his accident?"

"His name? Wow, I think it was... Simon Forte. Yeah that's it. He had worked there for...uh I don't know maybe three weeks.." I was straining to remember. Sora was scribbling down the few things I had said. "I had met him once before at a staff party. Nice guy."

"He was only there for three weeks? Seems suspicious. What is your new company's name?" Sora questioned.

"Prestine Productions. It has a very good reputation for their employees." I stated. Sora was scribbling down.

"Uh huh...Where are you getting moved from, again?" Sora asked again. You could tell she was getting excited about at least getting something down on paper.

"DriveTrain Pictures. It's pretty small I basically only shoot the local news..." I was still trying to rack my mind of anything suspicious that might of happened.

"Where you in any competition with any of your co-workers?" Sora dropped the bomb even if she didn't realize it.

"...Uh..." I trailed off.

**With The Boys...**

Tai, Tk and Matt had just reached the apartment door. They stood quietly outside of it for a moment. Tk working up enough nerve to re-enter the apartment, becoming more and more determined to solve this problem. Matt not really knowing what to expect. And Finally Tai, working up the nerve to see exactly what they were in for.

Tk trudged forward a newfound look of determination was firmly planted on his face. Matt and Tai exchanged glances and followed behind.

The door swung open and a collective gasp followed at the sight... It truly is devastating.. As the three of them entered they branched off in different directions to take in the destruction.

Tk went straight to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway just observing the area...everything was knocked off of the dresser. Her night stand was cleaned off except... Tk walked over to my night stand and stared at the object. It was a picture of himself posing after graduation. The picture was silly really, but, here it was back on the table facing what used to be her bed. The bed itself was turned upside down ... literally. Blankets and sheets on the opposite side of the room. Mattress completely flipped and shredded..pillows? They were over near the closet, if you could even call it that anymore...they were also shredded. The closet was bare, with several holes cut into the walls.. The clothes that used to occupy that closet? They were piled and scattered evenly across the room.

"Focus Tk...don't break down...look for clues... Focus" Tk muttered to himself.. _Staying calm and focused was imperative...although easier said than done I suppose._... Tk started to search for clues...

Matt had headed straight for the kitchen. What used to be clean and cozy, was now mangled and unnerving..dishes? They were all reduced to shards. Food from the fridge was discarded across the floor. Stove was left open, cupboards were opened and emptied. Her kitchen table was flipped upside down and discarded off to the side. It defiantly appeared that this man/ woman was getting furious and desperate for whatever they were looking for... That much was obvious. No wonder Tk was flustered.

Tai took the livingroom.. Which was like looking at an area a natural disaster had just moved through...The couch cushions were scatted and ripped apart. The couch itself had little left of it. The TV was flipped on it's side. The VCR was defiantly broken as it still flashed 10:45am. That must of been when this happened. Movie cases were opened and the discs were scattered everywhere. The chair was defiantly not a chair anymore...This is... _'oh my ...what...how did we ever get ourselves caught up in this..' _Tai shook his head, trying to calm himself down and started to do a thorough search for clues...

**After hearing that conversation** over the recorder, Rex decided to go watch the apartment. People who call loved ones or close friends after finding out usually go back to the seen of the crime. Rex arrived at the apartment twenty minutes later; To find a small red car fly into the parking garage. And the vehicle just happened to have three boys inside of it...He defiantly predicted correct.

Maybe today would be good to instil some fear and confusion. It was a well known fact that people who panic always make mistakes... So let the fun begin...

'**Ring, Ring**'

Matt and Tai walked towards the source of the noise. Kari's Bedroom.. Tk was standing over; probably the only phone that still worked in the whole place.. And Tk was just staring at it..

"Tk aren't you going to answer the phone? What if it's Kari?" Matt asked. Tk turned to Matt his face white.

'**Ring, Ring'**

"I- I don't recognize that number..." Tk stammered.

"Just answer the freeken phone Tk...It could be important." Tai in forced Matt.

"Okay...but, I have a bad feeling" Tk picked up the phone "Hello, Kamiya residence. Tk speaking."

"So, the three of you have come to check out my work, have you?" A very low and raspy voice teased. "Do you like it?"

"Who...who are you!?!" Tk was white as a ghost, but defiantly fuming.

"Oh no, that is for me to know and you to find out. Ha...so you're the over protective- dare I say boyfriend?" This raspy voice was persistent.

"I'm not going to tell you anything! Why did you do this!" Tk was getting nervous. The air was tense..

"Tk who is it.? What's wrong-" Matt started noticing his brothers anxiousness, but immediately stopped when Tk raised his hand signaling silence.

"You know- Tk? Is it- I have been watching you and your precious Kari for quite some time now..I. Know. Everything..." Rex was defiantly toying with them now. Tk tensed up.

"H- how have you been watching us?" Tk stammered. Matt and Tai were now standing right beside Tk straining to hear the conversation.

"You know I have been in your apartment too Tk...although you may not have noticed" Rex pushed.

Tk completely froze. Tai took charge grabbed the phone from Tk. "What the hell do you want from us!"

"Ha, from you? Nothing, but you're the hot head so you must be her brother.." Rex paused. "But your sister has something I want..."

"Who are you?!" Tai was nervous now.

"I am a very dangerous man. And if I don't find what I'm looking for soon...Well let's just say: that's something I wish on no one..." Rex hung up his receiver.

Tai stared at the phone. Everyone in the room could hear the eary dial tone.. Tk dropped to his knees. The weight of the situation was defiantly getting to him. Matt crouched down next to him and Tk turned first to Matt then Tai,

"What are we going to do now..."

**

* * *

**

**Well There you have it! **Chapter 3. What do we think? Please Review I really do want to know how I am doing with this...I know it is a wee bit longer than my previous chapters but I needed to establish some fear in this chapter and that was the only way I could think of to do it... I hope you enjoyed the read. I'll be starting chapter four soon...

Ta for now!!

Together Again.


	4. The Movie

Well, Here is Chapter 4....

But First I would just like to apologize for the lack of updating. I know I promised this chapter a while ago. I just had so much on my plate it was hard to keep up and there is not enough time in a day....

Reminder it's like 4:00pm now Saturday...

**Back at the Kamiya's Apartment**

I shuddered. Sora looked up from the paper. "You okay? You cold? 'Cause I can get you a sweater." She asked

"No, It's okay Sora. I'm fine, but.. I just can't shake the feeling that something is wrong with Tk..."_ it's probably just my nerves...I think I'm on the last of them..._

"I'm sure he's fine, they should be back soon." Sora tried to reassure me. "Anyways, we should keep up with the brainstorming, no?"

I nodded. "Okay , yeah...you're right.....he'll be back soon...."

"Kari, are you in any competition with anyone?" Sora repeated the question.

"Well yeah, everyone in the business who wants more money...but, I just don't see how that's going to help." I was puzzled.

"I thought that maybe if you could name someone in your company that your in competition with...maybe they would of wanted your position at the new place to the point where they would sabotage you...."

I shook my head. "No one really knows I'm there, let alone feel threatened by me! I'm always in the background....except for now.." I sighed and leaned on the arm of the couch.

"That can't be true. I mean your boss knew you were there. So others must of too." Sora pressed.

"I doubt it. I never stayed there for lunch...I usually went home or out with Tk. The only one I can think of is that shy guy on Camera Two, but he never talked to anyone. Charlie Brohman..I think is his name."

"You never stayed for Lunch?" Sora seemed shocked. _'Why does that not surprise me' _

"Nope, I've never felt comfortable there..."I shrugged. Sora started scribbling down a couple more things.

"Sora, ....I can't shake that feeling that something isn't right....When are they guys going to get back...It's almost five o'clock ...they've been gone for too long." I turned away from Sora.

"Kari just call him if you're worried." Sora suggested.

"Okay, good idea..."

**Back with The Boys....**

The three of them were still in Kari's room. It was just as silent as it had been a couple minutes after that call. The three of them seemed to be in a state of shock. Neither of them seemed to know what to do.

Tk spook up. "We need to get back to the girls... That's what is important now...worry about deciphering the call and stuff later..." His voice had returned to a calmer more steady state.

Tk stood, turned and started out of the apartment. Tai and Matt turned to each other...each of them worried. It was not until an hour ago they had realized just how real this situation had become. They nodded at each other and walked out the door after the younger blond.

By the time they had reached the car Tk was already there and tapping his foot impatiently. "What took you guys so long....I've been waiting here for," Tk looked at his wrist. "Three minutes.." Tk blushed sheepishly after realizing his own impatience.

"Okay, lets go...before Tk steels my car..."Matt hopped back into the car, as did Tai and Tk. Meanwhile Matt started the car and pulled into motion.

Tk sat in the back.. He was worried. This probably was the worst car ride he'd ever taken. That man on the phone...just thinking about it sent shivers down his spine. Nothing seemed to add up.. and that worried him more. _'Kari I'm coming....' _ The sleek red car pulled around the final turn, putting them on Tai's street. Suddenly Tk's phone started ringing.. That ring, it was her ring...

"Kari?" Tk breathed.

"Tk? Where are you?! It's almost been an hour!"

"Something came up while we were there, but it's good now.." Tai turned in his chair to look at Tk.

"I'm worried about you..."Tk softened at her comment.

"We will be there in five minutes...I promise" Tk heard her sigh. She sounded relieved.

"Okay, but not a minute later or I'm going to come looking for you...." Tk chuckled at that thought.

"Five minutes...see you soon.."

"See you soon Tk" Kari hung up her end. Tk dropped his hand from his ear...and flipped his phone shut. As Tk looked back up His eyes met a concerned Tai's.

"Tk you lied to her...everything is not fine.." Tai raised his brows a bit in questioning.

"She's already worried Tai..."

"But she's going to find out" Matt pointed out.

"Not when I'm not there....Kari's -how do you think she's going to take it when she finds out That idiot is out for something that he thinks she has?!" '_Calm down....you're almost there don't get worked up yet..'_

"Whoa slow down Tk...I get it.." Tai put up his hands in defeat.

"Hey guys? We have arrived." Matt said as he pulled into the underground parking. We found a parking spot quickly. Nobody sticks around here on the weekends, I guess.

The three got out of the car and began to walk up to the elevator.

"When we get back to the apartment, what should we do?" Matt asked as the elevator door opened. The boys entered and watched as the door slide shut.

"We should write down what we saw and um...heard..." Tai started. "We can order in dinner..." Tai pushed the correct floor number: six. And the steel box began to rise.

"Tai, that sounds good, but I want to take Kari home for before too long....She needs to take her mind off of this....as do I..." Tk announced.

Matt nodded. "That sounds like a plan.. We need to stay calm..Panic kills..." Matt stated. The elevator door opened. They walked silently down the hall to Tai and Sora's apartment.

**In the Apartment.**

"Well what did he say?" Sora asked me.

"Oh he'll be here in five minutes.." I turn back to Sora. "He's got bad news.."

"How do you know? Did he say something was wrong?" Sora questioned.

"No, he didn't. But Tk,...His voice..It was different somehow...He just sounds more nervous now, ..then when he left." I shook my head. " See Sora I knew something was wrong..."

"Kari, I'm sure it's not at bad as you think...." Sora tried.

"I hope-" The door to the apartment opened "...so" Sora and I turned towards the door. When Tk briskly walked in. He defiantly wasn't himself. He seemed frazzled, out of place and very worried. Before I knew it he had pulled me up off the couch and into a strong hug. Sora sat there stunned as Tai and Matt entered the room.

"Tk, don't you think you're over reacting?" Tai questioned.

"No." Tk stated and pulled me closer....

"Tk are you okay?"I asked. _'What happened Tk...please tell me...'_ Tk pulled back, more collected. Although his worry and nervousness was still visible on his handsome features..

"I'm fine Kar.." Tk replied softly.

Sora turned to Matt and Tai.. "Okay. What happened?. Out with it. Now." Sora sternly questioned.

"Well, I think Tk should be the one to explain.." Matt drifted. "After all he is the one who answered the phone."

Now everyone had redirected their attention to Tk. He shifted nervously with the weight of everyone's eyes on him.

"Well I suppose everyone should sit down for this..." Tk began. As Tk said this everyone got comfortable. Tk led me back on the couch and we sat down. Tk grabbed my hand, and squeezed it once.

"Sora get the paper and pen ready we have a lot to add." Tai interjected.

"I suppose we should start with the phone call as it is the newest development.." Tk sighed.

"Here goes nothing" Tk started. I squeezed his hand back urging him on wards. " I was in your room Kar- when the phone rang. I wasn't going to answer it because I thought it was odd that someone be calling, but Matt and Tai encouraged me to answer saying that it could be you...so I answered but, I wish I hadn't." He paused, and took a deep breath and continued.

"The Man on the other line- his voice was low and raspy. Like he has been smoking 2 packs a day for years..it was creepy. He was very inconspicuous about what he said. He asked if we came to admire the apartment, His work..He knew who I was. He told me he was watching us for a while now and he knew everything."

"What do you mean everything, Tk?" I asked I wasn't even there and this guy was creeping me out..

Sora was quickly jotting down everything Tk was saying.

"I don't know. He was so vague in everything he said. He told me that he was in my apartment too. And he thinks you have something he wants and if he doesn't find it soon...." Tk trailed off his voice was wavering slightly. I was tense...I don't even want to know what happens after that.

"I-I don't understand what I could possibly have that someone else would want so badly.." I dropped Tk's hand and I leaned forwards covering my face my hands. Tk started to rub my back slightly.. _'I just wish I knew what it was so I could get ride of it...'_

"That's all he said and he hung up the phone...He wouldn't answer who he was. What he wanted. Or how he was watching us..."Tk finished,

"I'm still in shock and I was there. So, I thought we should discuss this call to see if we can make heads or tails of it here.." Tai stated wearily.

"Yeah, the five of us should be able to think of something.." Matt said hopefully.

"Guys, I really think this problem is out of our hands...This is complicated and scary. With way too many holes..." Sora pondered.

"And What do you suppose we do? Huh, Sora?! Let this guy keep coming- invading our privacy-interrupting our lives and our sense of security? Huh!?" Tai snapped.

"Tai watch it." Sora's eyes narrowed. "No, I meant we should go to the police. Have them deal with it." Sora angrily stated, and glared at Tai.

"Oh, uh, sorry Sora..." Tai apologized.

"Maybe that would be a good idea Tai...Then these guys can relax" Matt pointed in Tk and I's direction.

"Uh guys?" Everyone looked back to me. "I'm kind of hungry..you think we can put this on hold for a while and eat.?" I just needed this to stop...I need to stop thinking about this problem period.

Tk smiled. "Good Idea Kari. I'll go order us some pizza. Is Greek good with everyone?" Tk asked. Everyone nodded. _'I'll get Kari's favourite pizza, Greek , that'll make her at least smile..' _ Tk nodded and went to the kitchen to order the pizza's.

Mean while, back in the livingroom;

Well...since Tk removed himself into the kitchen. The living room remained quiet..Really when we stop talking about the problem at hand...what do we talk about now? Especially, since it's the one and only thing on every bodies mind.

"Um...So...I have a gig coming up soon. I hope I can count on you guys to be there." Matt winked at me. And I smiled.

"Of course man. You can always count on us." Tai jumped in. Sora nodded too.

I smiled. "Awe, Matt do I half to.....I mean shouldn't I at least get to know Tk a little better before I'm dragged to his brothers affairs.."

Matt's face dropped. ".. I thought we already considered each other family..."

"Yeah I mean we've only known each other for years Kari" Sora interjected.

Tk walked in from the kitchen with a small smile plastered on his face. "We'll be there Matt, we are always there..." Tk shook his head and sat back down on the couch next to me. "Plus Kar, I don't think there is much more you can know about me..." Tk shrugged and grabbed my hand.

"Of course there is silly." I winked and squeezed his hand. Tk's eye's widened a little and a blush appeared on his face.

"Tk sometimes you are so naive." Matt laughed. Tai just walked back into the room.

"What did I miss?" He asked.

"Oh just Kari letting Tk know uhmph" Tk's hand covered Matt's mouth. "Shut up. I would like to live to see tomorrow." Tk whispered in a harsh, but pleading tone.

"Oh nothing important Tai..." Sora smiled. I just sat back. Although I do enjoy watching Tk sweat...I defiantly don't want Tai to kill him.

"What time is the food going to get here Tk? I'm starving!" Tk slowly returned to the couch after giving Matt a final glare.

"They said half an hour or it's free. It should be here soon. I would say in ten to fifteen minutes..."

Tk stated.

"So, What do we do until the food gets here?" Sora asked.

"Uh…how about..-" Tai started when he was rudely interrupted by the hollow ring of the telephone.

"I'll get it," Tk volunteered, as he stood and left the room for the kitchen. Tk picked up the receiver. "Hello"

"Hello, Pizza Guy"

"Ah, excellent, I'll be right down." Tk replied and hung up. Then returned back to the living room.

"Anyone got any good stories??" Tai finished.

"Hey guys? Pizza's here. I'll be right back…" Tk said as he started walking out of the room towards the door. Tai rose from his seat, excusing himself for a moment.

"I'll be back in s minute.." Then he made his way out of the door after Tk.

After making sure that the door to the apartment was closed Tai turned and called out to Tk.

"Hey, Tk! Wait up."

"Tai, I think I can manage, I mean it's just a couple of pizza's and some drinks…"

"I know, it's just I wanted to talk to you in private…." Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh? About what?" Tk questioned as they walked into the elevator.

"Are you kidding? Isn't it obvious?" Tai returned. Tk just shrugged.

"Kari." Tai stated as the elevator door slid shut.

Tk started shifting his weight nervously. "What about Kari, Tai?"

"Look, I'm glad that you two are _finally _going to get together Tk, but don't you think that now is a bad time?" Tai tested.

" Don't you think I know that?…I just couldn't help myself. She was feeling so alone in all this and I couldn't think of another way to show her that she wasn't.. I guess it just- it seemed natural.."

"Tk." Tai started as the elevator door opened and the two friends exited. "I just don't want you two to start anything too serious until all of this….stuff…is behind us..you know?" Tai reasoned.

"Yeah, I hear you, Tai. This whole thing is just driving me insane, it's just, my main goal is keeping her safe and as comfortable as possible." Tk explained as the two boys reached the pizza guy. He was tall, roughly 5'10", with dark brown( obviously) dyed hair, with dark green eyes.

"Hello sir. Did you order two greek pizza's?" The delivery guy said with a thick cheq accent.

Tk nodded. "Yes, that's me. How much do I owe you?" Tk asked while reaching into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet.

"It comes to $22.50" The pizza guy replied. Tk pulled out $25 and handed It to the guy, then Tai grabbed the pizza's and Tk grabbed the drinks.

"Thanks!" Tai called back to the pizza guy as they walked back to the elevator.

"Hey," Tai turned to face Tk. "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"hmm" Tk turned to face Tai.

"Just stay strong for her….Don't panic..and if you ever need anyone to talk to. I'm your man. I'll always be around" Tai finished as he walked off the elevator and down the hall to Tai's apartment.

Tk smiled. "Yeah, Thanks Tai, I'll try to keep that in mind."

Tai smiled. "Good. Now lets eat." With that Tai opened the door and made his way to the kitchen. While Tk made his way back to the living room. As soon as he stepped foot through the threshold, he laughed at what he saw.

I was sitting on the couch beet red. Sora was on the lazy boy trying to hold back her laughter and Matt obviously the ring leader was laughing hysterically at me.

"What is s so funny guys?" Tk asked.

"Oh, Tk, didn't hear you come in." Matt laughed.

"Matt was just telling us about the first time you were in a canoe." Sora announced.

Tk's face dropped when he heard that. Then he turned in Matt's direction. "…you didn't…." Tk glared at Matt.

"Uh huh, sure did. Even the part where you lost your trunks and had to chase them down the river…" Matt started back in to a fit of laughter.

"Tk, you never told me about that ….part" I giggled, now over my embarrassing moment (I had to picture it)

"Ha ha, very funny Matt, but none of you should be laughing, I seem to remember growing up with a so called rock star and I know that you, Kari have a few..and Sora, don't forget about your hat." Tk shot back. With that the room fell silent.

" What's going on in here? Isn't anyone hungry?" Tai asked as he walked in to the living room with a piece of pizza in his hand. "Dude, get over it, Tk, Kari has got a way better story than the canoe one anyways.." Tai pointed out.

I blushed again and stood up. "Tai, Did you say pizza was here?" I asked then scooted out of the room to the kitchen for food.

Matt and Sora followed behind laughing.

"Hey Tai, let's hear about it.." Tk called after everyone.

Dinner was uneventful. Everyone was just avoiding the obvious subject. So, it passed by rather quickly. Before I knew it; we were on our way back to Matt and Tk's apartment. Come to think about it, you'd think I'd feel uncomfortable to be staying with Matt and Tk, but I guess on some levels it was more like home than, my own apartment had ever been.

"So, what do you want to do Kari?" Tk asked softly as we walked into their apartment.

"I was thinking of a short movie? What about you, Matt?" I asked.

"I'm going out, the boys and I have practice that I just can't miss.." Matt replied. "But, I don't have to leave for a half an hour. So, until then I'm going to get ready." With that Matt walked off into his room, and shut the door. Tk shrugged.

"Guess it's just you and me. Oh, would you like some tea, Kari?" Tk asked.

"How about.. some hot chocolate?" I smiled.

"Good idea Kari" Tk said as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey, why don't you get yourself set up in my room? While I get the hot coco ready?" Tk finished as he disappeared into the kitchen again.

I smiled and nodded to myself. I picked up my bags from behind the couch and made my may to Tk's room/ my room, well, for the next little while anyways.. I walked over to his queen sized mattress and placed my suit case down. After opening it up, I pulled out my comfy pj's. I Might as well get comfortable while I'm here.

After I got changed I left the bedroom and returned to the living room to get a good spot on the couch. As soon as I sat down Tk walked into the room with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

" Are you ready for some hot chocolate?" Tk questioned

"Don't you know it." I replied as Tk handed me a hot mug and sat down beside me.

"How are you holding up, Kari?" Tk asked slowly.

"I…I'm really nervous Tk.." I began "and a little confused."

"Don't worry Kar- I won't let anything happen to you." Tk smiled and put his arm around me protectively. Then he paused for moment. "What, what do you mean by confused?" Tk asked. I blushed.

"uh," I turned to face him. "I guess I'm confused about us, Tk"

Tk looked shocked by my answer, maybe even a touch speechless even. "Kari…I'm…sorry. I know I was out of line and it was so inappropriate of me.. I …I just..-" Tk stopped and he looked scared.

I stopped him before he could put himself into a panic. I suddenly got a shot of courage.

"Just answer me one question." He nodded.

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me?" The atmosphere in the small apartment suddenly felt heavy.

"Yes, I did…every word.." Tk breathed out as our eyes locked.

I let out a breath, I wasn't aware that I was holding. "I love you too." Our bodies drew closer and we shared a brief simple kiss as a couple for the first long awaited time.(Well technically it was our third, but who's counting) As quickly as it began, it ended and we pulled apart.

"How about we watch your movie?"

"Good idea Tk." I replied as Tk pressed play and the movie began to play.

~~~Movie~~~~

The screen lit up, and the tail end of a news cast appeared. There were two people on screen. One middle aged man, with graying hair, and a tight knit jaw. And a Softer looking women probably just entering her thirties. The anchor man began.

"And more updates to come on this story. We will be keeping you updated with the most current facts when we get them. This is James Wilson"

"Cameron Chase"

"Saying good night"

The camera shifted from the news cast after that statement. It scanned the room. Starting from the left corner, then, moving right across the room. Then the camera stops, transfixed on two characters in the background. They were seemingly dancing around. It appeared like a skit. Back and forth the transactions went. A moment later a gangly guy (I recognized as Derek) came flying into view. He wasn't looking where he was going and tripped on an extension cord. It sent him off balance into a table. He knocked the table over and as a result it sent him flying to the ground. Although, he quickly rebounded and continued to race across the set; muttering something about a 'Cheese Danish' and how if he doesn't find another one he's dead.

By this point Tk and I are laughing hysterically.

Meanwhile in the background; The two men were still dancing around. There arms were locked together as they were fighting for who got to lead.

I turned to Tk, "I don't remember this part"

"Maybe it's just a continuation of the first?" Tk shrugged.

The First man, was much larger and better put together with broad shoulders, lean chest and dark short military style hair. The second man, who was struggling a fair bit more than the 1st man. Was shorter not as lean with chestnut shaggy hair.

The Pair continued to wrestle when suddenly the 1st man head butted the 2nd sending him to the ground. As the man was down on the ground the first man began to kick the other in the ribs a few times, then his head once.

Just as it had started it was done. The first man crouched down and appeared to check for a pulse. When none was found he picked up the man heaved him over his shoulder and disappeared around the corner..

Suddenly the screen scrambled and then cut out.

Tk Turned off the screen and then turned to me. His face held one of worry.

"I think we've figured out what he's looking for…." He said startled.

I couldn't believe what I had seen. Something so violent couldn't of happened at work. Some had to of seen it. But Yet I didn't remember taping it..something was really fishy.

"Yeah..I guess so. But what are we going to do now, Tk?" I was really worried now.

"Well I'll tell you what we are going to do." He paused for a moment. " We are going straight to the police station tomorrow morning with this Tape and getting ourselves out of this… It's much too big for us to handle." He finished

"Okay. That's a good Idea." I was defiantly in complete agreement with Tk there.

"In the mean time..it's still early. Do you want to watch a real movie? One with some real humour?" Tk asked.

I quickly nodded. Anything I could do to get my mind off that video. Tk rose walked over to the entertainment unit and put in an old classic into the DVD player. Happy Gilmore.

When Tk sat back down he sat a little closer and placed his arm protectively around my shoulders. With that the movie began to play. I felt Tk's gaze on me. I could tell he had something on his mind.

'_Tonight before I go to bed I'm going to make some copies of that clip, Just incase it gets lifted from our possession…and Kari is not leaving my sight tomorrow I will protect you at all costs…'_

Hours flew by and the movie was over. A small smile was on my lips and Tk's as well. It had helped ease the tension away from the day.

Tk turned towards me, "Kari, it's getting late why don't you go to bed. I'm going to stay on the couch." I nodded and headed towards his room. As I entered I scanned the area, as I had done in the past and smiled. His room might not of been the cleanest all the time, but everything had a place and it was comfortable. I made my way over to the bed and pulled the covers back and slid under them. As I laid there I knew I wasn't going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Tk was sitting at the computer making copies of the DVD. Then wiping it from the computer and placing one disc in the Happy Gilmore case, one in Kari's purse and one in his coat pocket. You can never be too careful. As Izzy has always said; back up everything.

After this was all said and done Tk flipped open his cell and called his brother.

The phone rang twice…then He heard Matt answer.

"Hello?"

" Hey Matt, Um,…I just thought I should let you know about something…" Tk drifted off.

"What's up Bro?"

"We've discovered what 'He' is looking for. And we are taking it to the police first thing in the morning." Tk stated.

"Good plan Tk..What is it? And Tai and I will come with you guys." Matt returned.

"No… Uh…We'll talk in the morning…Just make sure you're here" With that Tk hung up.

From the bedroom he could hear his name being called. So he slowly walked towards his room.

"Yeah, Kari? Can I get you something?" He asked.

I smiled he looked so handsome. "Tk, I can't sleep. Can you lay with me?" He just smiled and I moved over closer to the wall to make room for him as he slid in next to me somewhat nervously.

"Thanks Tk"

"No problem uh.." He stopped as I moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around me.

And with that I drifted off to sleep for the night. It's hard not to feel safe with him around.

Tk just lied there with his eyes wide open. Sleep would not come easy to him tonight. Too much was at stake…number one goal was to keep the love of his life safe……

There we have chapter four! Please Read and Review!! Hoped you liked it and I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can (busy schedule though so be patient! ) Thanks Again

Sincerely;

Together Again.


End file.
